marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Right Hand (Earth-616)
To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. Those children would be known as the Mongrels. Quest for Revenge The Mongrels became the organization's most trusted and loyal enforcers and was composed of Gunhawk, Shadow S., Fire Knives, Saw Fist and Cannon Foot. After the Red Right Hand hired Mystique to help them send Wolverine's soul to Hell , the team tracked down Wolverine's current girlfriend, Melita Garner and found her working in the San Francisco Post building. The team headed into the building taking out the security on the way. When they found Melita and attacked they were shocked to find her with a Skrull sonic disruptor, which she proceeded to fire at the team. But Melita was saved by Mystique, who decided to betray the Red Right Hand after she learned that they intended to have Logan kill his own children. Thanks to her help, Melita got away from the Mongrels and Gunhawk returned to report to the The Red Right Hand their failure and Mystique's betrayal, it was then decided they were to proceed to their next target in Madripoor. Gunhawk and the team arrived in Madripoor and traveled through the city to find the Princess Bar. They entered and massacred the bouncers and staff, but Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk tried to open a certain door. Gunhawk told Tyger that “Logan is in hell” and burned down the room filled with mementos and possessions which Wolverine had accumulated over his long lifetime. Tyger asked why they are doing this but all Gunhawk would say was Wolverine has made his and the rest of the team's lives a living hell. The Red Right Hand decided to take care of Mystique for her betrayal and sent Hellverine after her to, but Mystique escaped. Hellverine also confronted Daken after he refused to kill Mystique, but the demon let him live while the rest of world believed he was dead. Afterwards bothe Hellverine and the Red Right Hand went after a list of other targets such as John Wraith, the X-Men, Yukio, Amiko Kobayashi, Wolverine's clone X-23 and fellow Team X member Maverick. Most of them survived except for the Silver samurai who was killed by the Red Right Hand's army and John Wraith who was killed by Hellverine. Final Revenge After Wolverine escaped from Hell and banished Hellverine , he killed Mystique, and was lured to the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where they pitted him one-by-one against the members of the Mongrels. Despite what they did to his friends, Wolverine gave each one of them a chance to surrender peacefully but the Mongrels attacked him on sight and tried to kill him. As a result Wolverine killed most of them, while the others killed themselves and after defeating the leader of the Mongrels, Gunhawk, Logan confronted the members of the Red Right Hand. But the Red Right Hand's final revenge against Wolverine was to deny him his own revenge against them, to that end each member committed suicide, leaving Wolverine with only a message: the Mongrels were his children, this revelation and the fact that he killed his own children devastated Logan. The members of the Red Right Hand then went to hell were they were greeted by their dead loved ones, except for The Son. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}